


Tail Wagging (!!!)

by LarryTheDemon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fuck sleep, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Spooning, actually no pronouns at all i believe, also this happens in the middle of the night cuz like, and also, could be read as platonic ig, cuz hes like that, demon form!!!, did not know i had the facilities for that lmao, holy shit i wrote fluff??, levi gets Nervous, starring levi n his tail sort of, there is..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryTheDemon/pseuds/LarryTheDemon
Summary: in which Leviathan's trying to sleep, you (yes, you!!! you get to be in this one) saw a weird bug, and you (oh hey, there you are again, who'dv'e thunk) try to break down a door. emphasis on 'try'
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Levi | Leviathan/You, Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 186





	Tail Wagging (!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> i've decided i could write some xReader, as a treat

His bedsheets smell like a combination of you and him, from all the times you’ve ended up in his room, on his bed--whether it was watching anime, reading manga, or playing video games. His tail thwaps lazily against the side of the tub, an expression of happiness he isn’t completely aware he’s doing. 

_It’s nice,_ he thinks. _Having a true friend._

He kind of wishes you were here right now. 

...But it’s nighttime. So the thought is essentially useless. Besides, he has Ruri-chan and Henry 2.0 to keep him company! He doesn’t need some--some _normie!_ He’s so caught up in his thoughts, he doesn’t realize there’s someone threatening to knock his door down.

X X X  
  


“Leviathan?” you whisper-call. “Levi? C’mon, open up!” 

No response. The house remains silent, as it is bound to, so late at night. _Fuck,_ you think, a bit absent-mindedly. Cussing is just second nature to you, you suppose. 

“Levi?” You try again, rapping at the door with your knuckles. “Levi, I can fucking _hear_ you in there, your tail’s hitting the fucking tub! It’s not like you’re hiding!” 

As if on cue, the tail slowly stops. You frown. “Levi, really, if you didn’t want me over, you could just fucking _tell_ me,” you say. 

He doesn’t, in fact, tell you. 

“Okay, that’s it. I’m breaking the door down.” You get ready to do just that--you’ll probably have to take a couple tries to do it (you’re short as all hell), so you’re not worried. Besides, maybe he’ll get scared that you’ll succeed, and open the goddamn door! You crack your knuckles (you don’t _care_ that you’re not gonna use your fists, it’s the _aesthetic)_ and run. 

X X X

_THUMP!_

Levi ~~nearly shrieks~~ ~~jumps a foot in the air~~ calmly looks over his shoulder. _...What was that?_ Cautiously, he drags himself out of his tub, slinking on over to the door. Upon opening it, his vaguely drowsy mind sees nothing unordinary, so he frowns, confused, and turns to head back to bed. 

_THUD!_

Levi really _does_ shriek at that, some heavy weight bringing him crashing to the floor. Eyes wide, he turns to bear witness to whatever horrifying monster that has broken into the House, only to lock eyes with an absolutely mortified human.

“...MC?” He asks.

X X X

You can feel a furious blush covering your face. “...Yeah?” You ask, dragging your eyes away from him. 

“What--what were you doing?”

You suck on your teeth. “I… Was trying to get you to open the door.” 

“Oh.” 

“...Yeah.” _Should I leave?_ You wonder. _I feel like it would be better if I left, we could all forget about--_

“Do you--” Levi coughs. “Could you--uh. Could you get off my back, please?” 

Your eyes widen. “Oh, shit, fuck, I’m sorry about that, I didn’t _mean_ to, I was--you must’ve opened the door while I jumped, I guess--” You step off of him, dragging the poor demon to his feet. “You--you okay?” 

“Uh. Y-yeah.” He says. “Why--why’d you want me to open the door?” 

You shrug. “Couldn't sleep. Wanted to talk to someone.” _Saw a really fucking weird bug in my room, and Lucifer hates it when I crash on the couch, so obviously I went to you._ You really _did_ just want to talk to someone, though. 

“So--so you came _here?”_ He sounds disbelieving, almost, as he shuts the door behind you. 

You frown at him. “...Yes?” 

“But--” He really does seem genuinely confused. “Why’d you come to _me?”_

“I dunno!” You say brightly. “Probably ‘cause you’re the only other one who’s gonna be up now, anyway. Besides, you always have something new to talk about.” 

He frowns. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” 

“I don’t know, you always have a new anime or game or something, yeah? And _those_ at least tend to have different plotlines, different lore… Shit’s interesting. ‘Sides, if I went to Mammon, all he’d talk about is credit card debt.” 

“That still leaves the others!” he protests, slipping back into his fucking bathtub-bed-thing. 

“What,” you say, half-laughing as you balance yourself on the tub’s edge. “You want me to list _their_ conversation flaws, too?”

He blushes. “I-- _no!_ I just--” He huffs. 

You nod sagely. “Wise words, Leviachan.” 

“Shut _up!”_ He thwacks you on the back with the end of his tail. You grin. 

“Oh no,” you say, your voice horribly overdramatic, “I’m afraid you’ve _hurt_ me, Levi! I can’t-” you wobble precariously on the edge of the tub. You see his eyes grow wide. “--I can’t balance on this edge anymore! Oh _nooooo!”_ You let yourself flop back, narrowly missing hitting your head on the opposite edge. “Shit, this thing’s thinner than I thought.” 

Levi’s scrunched himself up in his pillows, his face even redder than before, if possible. “Why--why are you _like_ this!” 

“Awww, but you _love_ me, Sweetheart,” you drawl. “Seriously though--I will fuck off and get out, if you’d like me to.”

“N- _NO!”_ Levi sputters out. You pause, already preparing to clamber out. 

“...No to what?” You ask. “No, as in--you don’t love me,” you say, fake hurt practically oozing from your words, “Or--no as in I shouldn’t fuck off.” 

“...Don’t fuck off,” Levi says quietly. You blink, honestly a bit surprised. You’d had a feeling he wanted you to stay, but for him to outright _say_ it? _And_ he didn’t vehemently deny that he loved you, to boot? _Score._ You grin. 

“All right then, but don’t expect to take back your words! I’m staying here for the night.” 

He frowns, allowing himself to stretch his legs down to where you’re still awkwardly slumped over the side of his bed-tub-thing. “Wh--why?” 

“...Uh,” you say. “I… Wanted to talk?” 

He narrows his eyes at you. “You saw a weird bug in your room again, didn’t you.” 

“Aww, ya caught me!” You chirp, shimmying until you’re stretched out alongside him. “I really _did_ wanna talk, though. Sometimes it’s nice, to just--talk, yanno? And you _know_ how ticked Lucifer gets if I don’t use my bed, like a good little human.” You stick out your tongue, your nose crinkling. Lucifer really wasn’t all _that_ bad, but sometimes you just wanted to tell him to get over himself and suck ~~Diavolo’s~~ a dick. 

“W-whatever,” Levi stutters out, eyes firmly away from you. Belatedly, you realize that it’s really the first time you’ve slept over in his actual _bed--_ usually you’re decent enough to bring over fucking blankets or something. _Oops._

Ah, well, he isn’t complaining. So, you shift to your side, your eyes studying his profile. “Are _all_ bugs in the Devildom fucking horrifying?” 

“Nah,” he says, still not meeting your gaze. You’re fairly sure you can see a light blush on his cheeks. “Only most of them.” 

“Well, shit,” you mumble. “Guess I’m fucking screwed, then. I swear to fuck, even back in the human world, my room was like a giant fucking bug trap. Had to kill a spider every damn night.” 

Levi’s eyes finally flick over towards yours, if only for a second before he yet again realizes that his bathtub is _small_ and your bodies are _touching--_ you see it all written on his face, before he shifts onto _his_ side, too, and you’re looking at the back of his head. “M-maybe it’s _you_ the bugs like,” he says, “A-and not… Not your room?” 

You huff a laugh. “Really?” 

“Y-yeah!” He sounds a bit indignant, and you can see the tips of his ears are a furious red. _Is that why he turned away? Cute._ “You’re--you're--”

You move closer to him, until you’re properly spooning his body. He goes stiff at the contact--remaining still, oh so still. The only thing that can be heard for a moment is Henry 2.0’s aquarium, and the soft, repetitive _thud_ of a scaled tail thumping against the blankets. You grin. 

“I’m what, Levi?” You ask, your voice barely above a whisper. He shudders. 

“You’re--” 

You snort, squeezing his body to yours. He’s only let you do this maybe once or twice, and each time it feels like a privilege, to be trusted by him like this. You know he doesn’t really like people, that he doesn’t like interacting socially at all--and to be someone who he genuinely enjoyed hanging around was a wonderful feeling. 

“Tell me in the morning, Levi,” You sigh. “Though whatever makes me a bug-magnet, I hope you’re wrong. Wouldn’t wanna get chased outta your place, too, by some wack-ass ten-legged thing.” 

“Y-yeah,” he breathes back. “Yeah, that would be bad.” You can feel him leaning just the slightest amount into your embrace, his tail not-so-stealthily curling itself around one of your legs. The end of it is thumping against your ankle, and you smile against the back of his head. _Like a shy puppy._

“Good night, Levi,” You whisper. 

“G-good night!” He whispers back. 

X X X

Late that night, Leviathan’s still wide awake, listening to your even breathing as it gently ruffles the hair between his horns. With you asleep, he can finally shamelessly curl into you, your front pressed flush against his back. It makes him feel like he's the only one you care about--like he's _special._ He likes it, perhaps a little too much.

“The bugs like you because you’re--you’re pretty,” he whispers into the night. “And--and because you smell nice. It reminds them of a flower. O-or a tree, maybe. Something--” He pauses, takes in a breath. It’s a really, _really_ good thing you’re asleep right now--he could never say this to your face. He’s going to have to find a way out of telling you tomorrow. 

“You remind them of something like home,” he breathes, finally finishing his sentence. _Just like you remind_ me _of the sea._

Your only response is a deep sigh, shifting him closer in your sleep. His tail thumps as he settles back against you in turn. He knows he’s horrible for thinking this, but he kind of hopes you’ll see a weird bug in your room tomorrow, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed this lil bitch, created out of one braincell and the desire to have a monster tail of my own to wag. we'll settle for making levi wag his, because he is wonderful. 100/10 would dick down. sorry to all the mammon mains who noticed me low-key bein a bitch to him, he reminds me a little too much of my younger brother, so he ticks me off easy. no hate tho he's a p chill character  
> also, tumblr's here if you wanna yell @ me:https://larry-the-demon.tumblr.com/
> 
> *disappears in a swirl of dark smoke and ashes, back to the lowest pits of hell from whence i came. dont tell the boys im not human, they might kick me out of the exchange program*


End file.
